Looking for the future
by Pekenota14
Summary: Castle went to the Hamptons for the summer and Kate haven't broke up with Demming, at least like happened on the season finale. When he comes back, he suggests Beckett to take a day off and helps her fixing things on her apartment and she tells him a news
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for my bad English...**

**4 months ago (Season 2, episode 18)**

When he awoke up on the next morning, she wasn't anywhere of the house. He immediately picked up the phone and called her.

-Come on, pick up, pick up. Pick up the phone Beckett,-

-Beckett.

-Hey, Beckett, where are you?

-I'm at my apartment. I am picking the stuff that wasn't damaged. Sorry for leaving without tell you anything-

-No, that's ok. I was just checking. Anyway, do you need help?

-No, thanks. My father is helping me. I'll move to his house until I find a new apartment.

-Good. Well, see you next murder.

-See you next murder… Castle?

-Yeah?

-Thanks… For everything.

-Indeed! It was a pleasure. Take good care.

-You too.

**Present Time**

-Good work detectives. Now is time to go home. – Says Montgomery congratulating the three detectives.

Beckett only lifted the eyes to look at Montgomery and to see him, Ryan and Esposito leaving while she stills sitting on her chair, facing an amount of paperwork.

Suddenly, she feels someone pulling her arm gently. She looks up and sees Castle, who supposedly had gone home a long time ago.

-Castle? What are doing here?

-I knew you would stay here all night, filling the reports, and doing paperwork.

-Contrary of my "alter ego" Nikki Heat, I have work to do.

-Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe in two days. How long haven't you take days off?

She looks at him with a confused face.

-Your face tells me you're not even familiar with the word! You've been working like a maniac, lately.

-Are we done? Because I still have a lot to do.

-See? You are a workaholic. Stop for a minute and think about it.

He turns the back to her and leaves. She grabs the pen and starts writing again. Her eyes get too heavy and she doesn't know, anymore, what she's writing. She leans back on the chair and closes her eyes for a second.

_Maybe he's right; maybe I've been working too much. Well, he came to the precinct again to convince me to go home which prove two things: First, I'm becoming predictable; second, he's worried about me. Maybe…no, HE'S right. If I take a day off, it won't be the end of the world, I think... All I need is a day to relax and do something besides solve murders. What the hell are you saying Katherine Beckett? Your duty IS to solve murders! _

She grabs again the pen and keeps writing. After all, her duty is solve murders, do paperwork, fill reports, do interrogations.

_Stop! Stop for a minute and think. A day won't be bad. Just one day. Just one. The smallest of all the numbers. Well, zero is also a number and way less than one. I should take off that exact number of days: ZERO!_

-Oh my God, I'm going to collapse! – She says, laying her head on the desk. - I need a day off… and coffee!

_I'm finishing the paperwork and I'm going home and tomorrow I will not come to work. Done! And NOTHING will change my mind! There you go, it wasn't as hard as you thought, was it Kate? Of course not, I'm always right...in my own way! _

She gets up and goes get a cup of coffee. But not any coffee; a coffee that can cheers her up, keeps her concentrated and extremely energetic to finish the paperwork. While she enjoys the superb taste of the hot, still steamy and creamy cappuccino, she thinks again:

_This will be a great day to put the apartment in order. I mean, I moved a week ago from dad's house and I haven't even unpacked ANYTHING. Not even the clothes! Not to mention the __tap of the sink dripping, the three shelves of the bookcase that are clumsy, the lamps that are fused, and the wall that looks like it came from the house of horrors, all stained because of leakage from the neighbor. It's going to be a tiring day, but I will try to have some fun. But, RIGHT NOW, I need to finish the paperwork. _

She smiles, alone on the precinct. She sits and finishes, once and for all, the paperwork, and the goes home and lies on bed. Next day will be tiring._ But I will try to have some fun. _She thinks smiling._ But I WILL have some fun…_

It's eleven-thirty in the morning, and she's finally getting up. She dresses casual clothes: a tracksuit and puts on sneakers. She ties her hair on a ponytail and begins the work. First, the tap of the sink that drips. She grabs the pliers, the wrench and the screwdriver and puts hands to work.

She smiles every time she sees she's doing something right.

-Done! - She says.

She opens the tap to prove that is done, correctly. On the tap only comes a few drops and she hears a weird noise. The pipe clogs and basically explodes. She gets all wet, while she tries, between slips, to close the tap.

-What the hell? I haven't messed on the pipe! I guess…!

She opens the countertop's door, under the sink and lays face up trying to grab the tools on the countertop above her. She's using the tools, no longer knowing what she's doing, until the phone rings. She rises faster, forgetting she's half inside of the countertop and bangs her head.

She mumbles and moans, holding the bad words. She gets up, hand on the forehead and hand answering the phone, still moaning.

-Beckett.

-Beckett, is everything ok?

-Yeah. Kind of…Why did you called? What happened? They need me on the precinct? Are-

-Calm down or you die breathless! I just called because I came to the precinct and you're not here, so I was afraid you were sick or something.

-Thanks for the concerning Castle, I'm fine. Actually, I'm doing so undone work on my apartment.

-How is it going?

-For now, I figured I can't fix tubes! I still have more hours to figure what else I can't do!

-Well, continuation of good work.

-Thanks, bye.

She turns off after he bids farewell too, and she dedicates again to her awful masterpiece. She tries to fix the plumb, now laying face down. After a while, she gets up and opens the tap again. The tube explodes again, right when the doorbell rings.

She opens the door and doesn't even have time to speak. He walks inside, strips his jacket, throwing it to the couch, unbuttons the sleeves' buttons and rolls up the sleeves to the elbows.

-I thought you might need some help.

She releases the door and lets it bang, trying to look annoyed, but he already knows her.

-So, what's the situation?

-I can't fix the pipe. I got wet-

-I can see!

-Twice! – She concludes.

-Let's see. Hum…seems pretty easy. Come here.

They both are face down under the countertop.

-Give me the pliers. – He presses it to the pipe. Then he grabs her hand. – Hold it. – He lies down carefully on her back and stretches to grab the wrench. He tights the screw and takes her hand from the pipe. – Get up. Give me the screwdriver. You done something on the tap… -He says while he tights the screw. – Let's see if it works now.

-Amazing! – She says, clearly impressed for seeing that the pipe haven't exploded. – Wow, Castle, I didn't know this facet of yours. The useful one!

-Funny! – He says giggling. – What's next?

-The bookcase. It has some shelves a bit clumsy.

-Do you have a hammer? – He nods saying yes. – And nails too? – She nods again.

-Follow me. – She says walking in front of him. – Be careful with boxes. – She says, a bit too late, when he already stumbled over a box.

-I'm sorry for saying it, but your house it's a chaos!

-I know. I haven't time to put everything on the right place.

-So, where are the nails and the hammer? – He says supporting his elbow on the bookcase.

-DON'T! – She screams, already too late. The bookcase falls on the ground, board stacked on board.

-Wow! – He says moving back on a jump. – Do you have enough nails? – He asks with a smirk.

She sighs deeply and goes out the room. She returns and he's already holding a board and a shelf.

-Do you have good aim to stick the nail?

-I'm a trained cop, Castle. Aim is necessary to my job.

-Yeah, I forgot that detail…Jeez, I knew you were strong….but not so much! – He says feeling the board hitting him on the stomach.

-Do you want to change, kitten?

-I thought we have a deal-

-No we haven't!

-I asked you not to call me…that…again.

-There you go: you asked me, I haven't answer!

-Oh, oh, please, no-

-But…we can cut off a deal now: I won't call you kitten anymore if you give me your best shot. – She says handing him the hammer.

-I'm not going to hit you with the hammer!

-Not on me, on the bookcase. You say I have a lot of strength, I want to see how strong is you're.

He positions the nail and prepares to hit it.

-I can't. I don't want to hurt you.

-Kitten!

He hit so strongly the nail that the boards shook, so as Beckett, making she lose balance and fall.

-Oh my God, oh God…Kate, you're ok?

Instead of answer, she laughs.

-I'm fine…Castle. You won the deal, I won't call you kitten anymore.

-Jesus, I...I, I'm sorry, I- -He says trying to grab her hand.

-Hey, I said I'm fine. Can you still help me rebuilding the bookcase? – She says, getting up by her own, not realizing what is wrong. She's ready and challenging him, not feeling anything.

-Yes, but-

-Stop with that. I'm fine, I'm not hurt-

-Kate, you're bleeding! – He says finally.

She looks at her left hand and at her big palm cut.

-You need to go to the hospital-

-No, it's not necessary. It's not as deep as it looks like.

-Let me see. – He says grabbing her hand and cleaning the blood slowly with his thumb. – You're right, but you still should go to the hospital.

-I think the last owner left some curatives on the bathroom's cabinet.

-If I don't agree with you, you won't give in your idea, right?

-Right. Come. – She says pulling him by hand.

While she puts the hand under the cold water coming out of the tap, he searched for cotton, swabs, and a bandage.

-Perfect. – He says after tie the bandage. – And, once again, I'm so sorry. – When he said it, his blue eyes shined so much that look he almost crying for hurting her.

-Can I ask you something?

-Yes, you can kill me!

-No, silly, I want to know if there's something you can't do?

-I think that are a few things that I can't do. Only a few things!

-Well, well, because I'm going to need more help-

-Oh, no. You won't do anything else for today.

-I'm fine. Look. – She says punching him on the arm.

-Ouch! – He says stroking his arm.

-Do you help me?

-In one condition: you fold the nails.

After a while, the bookcase was built again and they were already putting the books on it; mostly Richard Castle's books, which made him, ask again:

-You're a fan-

-I'm not!

-So, how do you explain have all of my books?

-Strictly professional curiosity.

-Derrick Storm's complete collection? You're the inspiration for Nikki Heat! – He opens the book "_Hell Hath No Fury_" on the first page. – "Hell hath has no fury, so wait until you get there Katherine Beckett. You will make everything blow up!"

Beckett stills remember that night. She was dating Will, and he promised one day he would take her to meet her favorite crime novelist. She made him wait with her for two hours only to get that autograph. She stills blushing every time she opens the book and reads the dedication and thinks that now, he not only dedicates the books to her and to his friends at the 12th, but that also she's his inspiration.

-Have you finish bragging or do you need a bib to drool on?

-Wait…wait…yes, I finished bragging! – He smiles and she reciprocates the smile. – What's left to do?

-Painting a wall and unpack all the stuff.

-Do you have the paint?

-Why do you keep asking those things? If I'm remodeling the house, obviously I have what I need.

-Do you know how to paint a wall? – He asks seeing she's painting horizontally and vertically.

-I have only one hand!

-Now excuse yourself with the fact that you're maimed! Here…

He approaches to her back the maximum he can, touching her slowly, and grabs her hand. His other hand rests gradually on her hip and she meets hers hand with his. She smiles when she touches his hand and the paint-brush on his hand, shakes slowly and she feels on her back his chest sobbing trying desperately to pull in some air.

-You do like this: from up to down; from down to up; and then again… - He is tightening his hand against hers, and his hand against her hip, pushing her more into the wall.

Beckett falls into her deep thoughts, for too long.

-Beckett? Beckett? – She feels like she's being shaken. – Are you ok?

She faces reality. Castle is shaking her, staring at her green eyes, to the drops of sweat running down her forehead and to her breathless expression.

-What…what happen? – She asks, almost whispering, between sobs and attempts to breathe.

-I don't know. You stood statically for ten minutes. I don't know what happened…

-What was the last thing I done or said before I stood like this?

-I said you needed to move the paint-brush up and down, I released your hand and you stood like this. Is everything ok?

-Yeah, yeah. I'm have some kind of allergy to paints-

-Really?

-Yes, and I stay like this…

-For a trained cop and professional liar, I was expecting better!

-What you want me to say?

-I don't know, you tell me!

-It's…personal…

-Ok. I'll wait until you want to tell me, if, you want to tell me.

_Ah, damn Richard Castle, why do you have to be a soft heart? Do you have to be kind and comprehensive? Why do you have to have those blue hypnotizing eyes? Don't tell me I falling for you...Damn, I'm not falling, I already felt…_

-KATE! – She hears again him screaming her name.

-Yeah? - She says blinking her eyes.

-You were again…weird.

-If you tell anyone else at the precinct what I'm going to tell you, you're dead! Understood?

-I don't want to know! Not right now, not tomorrow. I'm not pressuring you to tell me. – He grabs the other paint-brush. – I thought you may need some help.

-Oh…why not? – She says grabbing the paint-brush. She soaks the paint-brush on bucket of the white paint.

-Castle? – He looks back and she wags the paint to his face and body. All of him is full of white stains.

-Are we going to play like this? Are we? – He soaks the paint-brush and snaps it to her too. But, he does worst: he paints her nose. And she gets her revenge: she paints his forehead.

-Cute, - She says tickling his nose, smiling. – But, I have the bucket in hands Castle.

-But I bet I run faster than you detective! – He says putting away a piece of her hair and putting it behind her ear.

They both start running on the apartment until he stumbles and fall over a box.

-A radio! – He says. – Let's turn it on.

He takes the radio to the room where they were initially and turns it on. The song that is playing is "_When loves takes over_" by Kelly Rowland.

-_When loves takes over, yeah, you know you can't deny, when love takes over, yeah, 'cause something's here tonight. _- She sings, while she painting the wall.

-I didn't know you knew these songs.

-I listen to it almost every day when I'm going to the precinct. This song doesn't stop playing, and I kind like it.

-Well, the painting is done. There's something else left?

-Only unpacking.

-Well, let's go.

-You unpack things on the living room; I'll unpack the things on my bedroom, ok?

-You're the boss!

As he was leaving to the leaving, Beckett changes the radio station and the song _"One Time"_ by Justin Bieber is on. He sings, grabbing her hand to dance:

-_"__Shawty right there, she's got everything I need, and I'ma tell her one time, give you everything you need down to my last dime, she makes me happy, I know where I'll be, right by your side, 'cause she is the one, and girl you're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure, let me tell you one time, (girl, I love, girl I love you), I'ma tell you one time, (girl, I love, girl I love you)__"_

-This is revelation. You have knowledge of teenage girls' songs.

-I have a teenager daughter, it perfectly normal that after fifty times of hearing the song, I memorize it!

He releases her hand and walks to the living room. A bit later, he peeks at her bedroom where she busy putting the clothes on the closet and he asks:

-Something to eat?

-Yes, I'm starving. But…I have anything on the fridge.

-I'll get some. What you want? Tai food? Sushi? Italian? Burger? Pizza? What?

-Anything, I haven't eaten anything all day. Hey? Castle? – He looks back.

-Yeah?

-The keys! – She says throwing him her house keys. – I don't want to go open the door!

He comes back after a while and she's finishing unpacking. In fact, it's the last box.

-Hey, Kate, I brought dinner. Why is everything so dark?

-Oh, I forgot the fused lamps, and I don't have any. But… - She says looking for inside of a drawer. – We have some candles.

-It sounds good. And, I brought a bit of everything. Come sit.

They sit at the table illuminated by two candles, eating.

-I have to thank you for the help-

-Indeed! I came by myself, haven't I?

-Castle, when I was kind of weird, I was thinking of-

She's interrupted by his phone ringing.

-Sorry, have to pick up, it's Alexis.

-Yeah, sure.

-Hi Alexis (…) yes, I'm fine. I'm at detective Beckett's apartment (…) ok, bye (…) love you too. – He keeps the phone again. – I'm sorry, you were saying…?

-I can't…I want to tell you, but I can't…

He grabs her hand and kisses it.

-I don't care, but I know it's something you care and want to protect. I respect that, it's personal. Well, this was a wonderful day. We have to repeat some day.

-Can I tell you something? You're not as bad as I judge you.

-Well, why doesn't my lovely detective joins me for a drink?

-I think it's a good idea. Give me a minute.

In no longer than ten minutes, she was back and with other clothes.

-Shall we? – He says asking for her arm.

-Yes. – She embraces her arm on his. – Yes, let's go have a drink.

-To your new apartment!

-And to…friendship! – She rests her head on his shoulder. They both exchange a true and shining smile and close the door.

He takes her home as a gentleman he is.

-Well, I think this day was great.

-Yeah…well…good night…

-See you tomorrow.

-See you tomorrow Castle.

-Take good care. – He says, holding even more the talking.

-You too.

She closes the door and he goes, there wasn't more talking possible. He calls the elevator for the second time. He doesn't want to go home, and he tries to waste more time.

-Castle? – Says Beckett peeking at the door. – What happen?

-I…I forgot…to tell you…

-What, Castle? Say it.

-I…I forgot my jacket…

She's quiet for a bit and then takes the speech again:

-Yes…yes, of course. I'll get it.

She turns around her heels and sighs. It wasn't that that she was expecting.

-Here.

-Thanks…well, see you tomorrow detective. – She watches him dressing coat while he's walking to the stairs.

-Wait…don't go.

-Do you want me to stay?

-No…

-So, I'm going.

-No.

-I'm afraid I can't do what you're asking me. You don't want me to go but you don't want me to stay…

She cuts off his chatting by hugging him.

-Don't go… - She whispers. – Don't leave me…

-I won't…

-I'm sorry I don't know what I want… - And she says her excuse for that. – Hormones of pregnancy, as you know, are a bit uncontrolled.

Castle separates her from him and grabs her arms gently. His face shows confusion and chaos, that in his prodigious imagination he would never imagine this scenario.

-I'm sorry? You're…you're…? But you broke with…

-Castle, are you ok?

-I'll be…soon…or later… - He seems a bit more recomposed and threatens. - I'll kick his ass for leaving you alone-

-There's no need to…Ryan and Esposito have offered to do it, but it's not necessary.

-How it's not necessary? He broke up with you-

-I… I broke up with him and yes, he knows I'm pregnant and I already made him sign a document where it says he disowns his fatherly duties.

-I thought he was a good guy, with good morals…

-I thought that too, but he backed off emotionally even before I was pregnant.

-How many months are you?

-Three.

-And everything's ok?

-Yes, but I have to cut off the coffee, the alcohol and have to have more careful.

-Well, everything is going to be ok. Anything, anytime, anywhere, call me, don't hesitate.

-Thank you. I unburdened and already I feel much lighter and relieved. – She whispers. – Thanks for the day and for hearing me, you can go home now, I'm fine.

He's totally recomposed and smiles.

-See you tomorrow detective. And, take good care…the two…

For much difficult was that news, he wants to help, so as Lanie, Ryan, Esposito and even Montgomery, and she knows she can count on them. There's nothing to worry about.

**Story maybe will continue if there are reviews and requests for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 month later**

Kate Beckett is sitting at an edge of a desk, looking at the white board. If there was a difficult murder to solve, is this one. And, nothing would taste better then a coffee.

_Oh, the smell of the freshly made coffee, hum, so good! I need to get one, just one. _

She walks in big steps to get a coffee when she faces Ryan at the door.

-Where are you going?

-There…

-For…?

-Just…to walk…

-You're not getting a coffee, you know that. – He says looking at her belly that is becoming more evident day by day.

She rests her hand on her belly and rubs it a little.

-You know, the baby is angry with Uncle Kevin!

-No, the mom is angry with Uncle Kevin. Come on, you can hold it for more five months.

He puts his arm around her shoulders and makes she walks with him, always looking up her shoulder like she left something behind.

-Well, let's focuses: John Wilkes, Marie and Carl Simpson and Brian Smith all have alibis but a strong motive. Otherwise, Jason Smith and his girlfriend Karen Jones don't have motive but were with the victim near to his time of death.

-This is hard one. – Castle says approaching Beckett, Ryan and Esposito, with a cup of coffee in hands. -But, we also proved that Brian Smith had no opportunity derived of his handicap.

Castle's eyes stared at Beckett when he noticed she was hearing a thing he was saying. Then he follows her eyes and they are looking at his coffee.

-Oh, sorry…I'm gonna drink…more over there. – He says walking to the trash and putting there the coffee. If she couldn't enjoy it, he would not leave her staring at him, the coffee would not even taste good.

Castle is again with them and Esposito is giving his ideas about the case:

-Just because he's on a wheel chair, it doesn't mean he couldn't do it. Our victim died with stab wounds on the chest and he was found on his house lying in bed. Brian smith could perfectly have done it.

-Oh God!

-What? – The three men ask at the same time.

-The ultrasound! – She looks at the watch. – It was two hours ago…I guess I have to get another appointment for tomorrow.

-And, let's try not to forget about it! – Esposito says, smirking which makes him earn a sarcastic smile from Beckett.

-Well, if it is for tomorrow, we can do our bets today! – Ryan suggests.

-Hundred bucks in it's a boy! – Esposito says.

-Hundred is too much; fifty and it's a girl! – Castle says.

-Oh come on Castle are you afraid of losing hundred bucks to this boy? – He says pointing to himself, really boastful.

-Ok, hundred it is, but I still saying is a girl! And you honey milk, what do you say?

-Hundred on a boy.

-Hundred on a boy, too. – Says Montgomery on their backs. – And, shouldn't you be working?

-Yes, yes sir. – Beckett says and Montgomery is already gone.

-And Lanie, what does she says?

-Boy. Go talk with her, if I know her as good as I think, she'll get in your bet. But, now, Ryan, Esposito, I want to know even more about our suspects.

-Even more? – Ryan says. – We got everything we could about them.

-Well, I want everything you don't have about them! There's must be something that we missed.

-Where are you going? – Castle asks as she walks in big and fast steps.

-I'm getting a coffee, and none of you will stop me! If you try, I'll break both of yours arms.

-Leave her, it's better two coffees a day than being angry twenty-four hours a day! – Esposito says, knowing that once she puts something in her head, no one can stop her.

He follows her anyway, after all, he's not a cop or detective, he has no work.

-Beckett, I was thinking…if you want company for tomorrow? I'm free.

-I… - The phone ringing interrupts her talking.

_Right in time, I don't know what to answer! _

After answering she says to him.

-Come, Lanie found something.

-I found traces of a substance under his finger nails.

-Which indicates he probably struggled with the killer, we already know that.

-Yes, but it gets better. The substance is potassium cyanide, used by goldsmiths and /or people working in pawn shops to restore the color of gold.

-John Wilkes is a goldsmith and our victim was his business partner,-

Castle continues Beckett explanation:

-The victim was about to lose his house policy and his partnership with John was not working, so he threats to quit the business,-

-John says he wants to talk, they argue, he hits him with something on the head and takes him home, knowing he'll be alone,-

-But, he awakes and he stabs him to dead,-

-And John walks home, assuring his alibi.

-That explains the hour lapse in the time line. He had visited his business partner. Thanks Lanie, you solved the case.

-I did?

They were right, John Wilkes was the murder, they just needed a proof. At the end of the day, Lanie is dressing her coat and preparing to leave when she's surprised by Beckett.

-He asked to go with me tomorrow.

-Where?

-To the ultrasound.

-Castle asked you that? What did you said?

-Nothing, you called.

-Well, what are you thinking?

-I don't know, I think things-

-If it is "things will change between us", don't give yourself the trouble to tell. What had to change between you two changed as soon as he knew you're pregnant. Have you notice all the care is having with you? I'm not going to tell you anything else. That depends on you and what your heart, and not your head, says. Now, go home.

Beckett gasps. She heard the only truer sermon that she ever gave her.

When she arrives to the principal floor, Castle is leaving.

-Castle, wait. – He looks back as he recognizes her voice. – Tomorrow, it's at ten, try not to be late.

-I won't detective, I won't.

Richard Castle jumps off the bed and runs downstairs. For his surprise, or maybe not, his mother is there.

-Good morning darling. I think this is one of those days when you awake up early, happy and humorous. But I got to say, every time someone dies, try not to be so happy.

-It's not murder, I going with Beckett to the ultrasound.

-Seriously? You're not going underhand?

-No, if I was underhand like you say, how would I know the appointment's hour?

-Don't try to fool me, dear. When you were little, if I said "you can't have this for a week" you turned the house upside down just to find it.

-You suggesting that I would stir in the drawers of her desk and look on her purse? I would never do that.

-And why not? – She asks, wondering why he would never do that, because she knows he wouldn't do it.

-She would break me both arms, probably finish our partnership and then kill me.

-Who would kill you? – Alexis asks as she comes down the stairs. – Grams! – She runs to her and hugs her.

-I don't need to answer anymore! – He says to himself. – I'm gonna get dress.

In a few minutes is back and Alexis bombards him with questions:

-Is today she'll know if it's a boy or a girl?

-Yes, unless the baby do like you did.

-What? What did I done?

-You turned you back to us!

-I remember when your father came home, I asked him and he answered: "she was mean; she turned the back to us!"

Alexis giggles a little bit and pulls out another question:

-And what you want to be?

-I'm the only saying 'girl', but if it's a boy, it will be ok, not so ok to me because I will lose a bet. But, a different subject now: what is my lovable mother doing here so early?

-I told Chet I left my lucky scarf to the audition to this afternoon and I came here, also, to say that I miss you.

Castle and Alexis hug Martha in a way to say: "we miss you too." Castle's phone starts vibrating on the top of the table and he looks at the ID and answers:

-Yes, I'm leaving (…) yes, I know what time it is – He looks at his watch, 09:45- much later than what I expected, but I'm on my way, bye.

He runs upstairs and comes down as faster as he went up. He brings his jacket that is dressing in a rush, and kisses his mother and Alexis.

-I'm screwed, she's gonna kill me! – He says as he closes the door and leaves running.

He rings at her doorbell and is already shirking thinking she would give him a scolding.

-Sorry, I'm late!

She sighs, and says between a whisper:

-Not now!

When they arrived to the hospital they were obviously late but a very nice lady let Beckett being before her. While they were waiting, Beckett asks:

-You're not going to tell him I drink too much coffee, will you?

-There's no need, he'll notice!

-How?

-Your breath smells like coffee! You know the coffee can affect the milk?

She looks at him, who continues flipping through the magazine.

-You're lying to me.

Castle touches lightly on the shoulder of the woman next to him.

-Excuse, could you tell my lovely wife that drinking too much coffee can affect the milk?

-He's right; you need to quit that addiction.

-Thank you so much.

He looks at her, like say "I told you!"

-"Lovely wife"! – She asks trying to look indignant, which she's not.

-What you wanted me to say? I'm the only man over here that isn't the father of the child.

Those words make her think: _He's not the father of the child, but he cares so much about the baby and me. Maybe I should stop being a bit rude once in a while, he's being so sweet accompanying me always, being available to anything. _

But he also thinks about what he said: _Ok, I want the best for her and the child, but that can make her uncomfortable. I'm not the father of that child, I'm not her boyfriend or even husband, I'm…her friend. _

Remade of the thoughts he whispers on her ear:

-You want me to wait outside? I don't want this to be weird, if you're uncomfortable with anything-

-I asked you to come, not to drive me here or to wait outside.

He feels his lips drawing a huge smile that he can't, or want, to control, and he turns the eyes to the magazine.

-Mrs. Johnson? –Says the nurse looking at the clipboard. – You can go in.

The woman called denies and says Beckett is first. They both get up and he puts his arm around her hip, and she does the same to him and confesses:

-I'm a bit scared.

-Don't be, I'm right here.

-Good morning Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett, have a sit. – He says to Castle pointing to the chair. – You may lay on the marquise. – The doctor also grabs the clipboard. – The four months ultrasound. Excited about get to know the sex of the baby?

The both nod with a smile on the face.

-I'm putting this gel, it's a bit cold as you may know. – She stills not used to the cold gel and always shudders a little. – Are you seeing there? – He says pointing to the monitor. –You can see what the baby's doing?

They both stare at the monitor and can see some things, but they can't understand it very well. Without noticing, she holds his hand and he kisses it.

-She's sucking on the thumb.

-Oh, yeah, I can understand it now. – Castle says looking better. – Wait, "she"? Is a girl?

-Congratulations, is a baby girl. Now, please sit back, I'll check the heart beats. – After a while, the doctor affirms. - Well, everything seems perfect. You can clean the gel. There's anything you want to tell, any doubt?

-Is normal that I still having nauseas?

-Yes, but the nauseas will slow down from now long.

-How many coffees can she drink a day?

-The ideal would be none, but one or two won't be prejudicial. I think you know, but it's never too much to remember, not to consume drugs, alcohol, and smoke, avoid carry heavy things and spend too much time on foot, and it's necessary to sleep and have a regular and healthy eating.

-Thanks doctor, seeing you in a month. – She says giving him a handshake.

Castle approaches to do the same and the doctor declare:

-The baby audition just will be complete at the seventh month, but she can hear some sounds by now. You can tell her a few stories.

The doctor laughs so as Castle, but not very satisfied. _Why everywhere I go I'm Richard Castle, the best seller author? Why cannot I be an ordinary man?_

Beckett thanks to the woman who let her go first and they go to the precinct.

-I can't wait to tell them that they lost the bet! – Castle giggles.

-I want you to choose the baby's second name.

-Katherine. Johanna Katherine Beckett. – He hasn't hesitated.

-How did you know I choose Johanna for her first name?

-Your mother is someone very special to you; I figured if you had a daughter, you would call her Johanna.

-Thanks for coming with me. – She says kissing him on the cheek, putting her hand around his hip and resting her head over his shoulder as they walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later**

Richard Castle is writing his new Nikki Heat novel, the second in that year. In the summer, he finished writing "Naked Heat" and now he's preparing the third one: "In the Heat". His fingers never moved so faster as right now, until a sound cut off his thoughts: the door bell.

-I get it! – Alexis says. – Detective Beckett, come in.

Those two words make him close his laptop and run to living room. Even before greeting her, he hits himself on the forehead with the close fist. Alexis and Beckett are looking at him, clueless.

-Dad?

-I closed the laptop!

-And by your reaction you haven't save anything…

-Nothing! Everything I wrote all day is gone. – He realizes there's nothing to do and says. – I'll remember everything, hopefully! Anyway, what brings her my favorite detective? – He says greeting her with his usual kiss on the cheek.

-I brought you the list of the books stolen. We hope you may tell us the value they may have on the black market.

-I'll see what I can do.

She's heading to the door when he asks:

-Where are you going?

-Home. I'm tired, my feet are swollen and you don't even know the willing I have to pee!

-Well, bathroom is upstairs, second of the right.

She doesn't even ask if she can go, she just goes. Castle and Alexis are sitting again on the couch when she comes and is heading again to the door. He makes the same question:

-Where are you going?

-Home. I'm tired, my feet are swollen and in a few minutes I will be willing again to pee! And thanks for letting me use the bathroom.

-It's too late. Why don't you have dinner here and stay for the night?

-Oh, no. I don't want to bother. Besides, you're alone with Alexis; you deserve to be alone with your daughter.

-If it's because of that, don't worry. Martha Rogers is coming for dinner too!

-See? It'll be a familiar dinner, I don't want to ruin in it.

-How? You're part of the family, too.

She blushes with that statement.

-Please detective, stay with us. It'll be so much fun! - Alexis begs.

Alexis and Castle are looking at her with puppy eyes, and she couldn't resist, to both.

-Ok, if you insist so much!

Castle and Alexis exchange a high-five.

-Can I help doing something? – Beckett suggests.

Castle and Alexis look at each other, in panic:

-We forgot the dinner!

Beckett hasn't notice, but Castle and Alexis were for so long on the house that they couldn't smell the dinner burnt. They run and open the oven. A big and black cloud of smoke comes out the oven, that make father and daughter shake their hands to scatter it over. Beckett looks at the dish and says:

-I know it's a bit burnt, but even so, I can't figure what this was!

-Well, dad, it's getting late. We should cook again!

-You're right. – He grabs a pot. – Alexis, go pocking the onion; I'll check what we have to dinner. – Alexis responses to his request, providing continence with the wooden spoon.

-And me? What can I do?

-You follow me. – Castle pulls Beckett by hand to his room. He opens the chest of drawers and ends up taking some clothes he puts it on her arms and says. - You're going to take a bath and you'll lie down on bed, rest for a little bit, ok?

-Even if I say no-

-You won't do anything!

-Well, ok.

-I'll be downstairs if you need something. – He says stroking her arm.

-Ok.

The dinner is almost done and Alexis and her father are at the couch, watching some TV. The phones rings and he stretches his arm to get it.

-Hello (…) Hi, Paige (…) Yes, Alexis is here, I'll pass.

-Hi Paige… - The girl makes him sign she's going answer somewhere else, runs upstairs and he hears the door of her bedroom closing.

Castle goes upstairs and knocks lightly on the door.

-Come in.

-I just came to see how you are.

-You're alone, aren't you? – Beckett says, turning to see him.

-Alexis is talking with Paige.

She moves to the other side of the bed, and lies down again.

-You can come to over here. – She says pointing to the side she was before.

He lies face down and starts stroking her belly.

-What story are you going to tell her this time?

-I don't know, I'm running out stories, which is preoccupying!

Beckett laughs a little bit.

-Why don't you make one? I mean, that's your job!

-I…can't! I don't know what's happening. I've told her, "Peter Pan", "The three little pigs", "Snow white and the seven dwarfs", "The ugly duckling", "Moby dick" "Cinderella", "Ali Baba", etc.

-Well, just talk with her.

-Richard! – Someone calls from the downstairs. – Alexis!

-my mother is here. Do you want to come now? – He says kissing her belly.

-Let's go, let's not make her wait. – She giggles.

-Where were you Richard? I thought no one was home. – She completely turns her speech when she sees that the person coming down the stairs is Beckett. – I'm sorry Kate, did I awoke up you?

-No, its ok Martha, I was sleeping. Castle is calling Alexis.

Martha and Alexis are totally used to have Beckett at their home frequently. Beckett is kind of getting surprised when Martha hugs her.

-I have to say you're the most beautiful pregnant woman I ever saw!

-Thank you. – She says embarrassed.

Castle and Alexis hug and kiss Martha and Castle invites all to sit and enjoy the dinner made by him. At the end of the dinner, Martha gets up, goes to her bedroom and comes back again.

-I have been waiting for you to come here to give you this. – She puts around her left wrist a bracelet in gold, with small and golden stars pending. – One star for each important moment in my life.

-No, no, I can't take it. It means too much to you, I can't accept it.

-Please, I'm offering you this. I'll be offended if you don't accept it.

-I don't know what to say, thank you. – She hugs Martha. – Perhaps you could tell me the meanings of all of these stars.

The conversation lasted into the night, until everyone finally surrender to sleep. Beckett is trying to sleep on the guest room, but she can't. First of all, she can't sleep; second, she doesn't have a comfortable position to lie. She gets up and walks slowly to the downstairs, because Johanna starts to be heavier day by day. She sits a little on the couch, but she stills awake. Someone walks behind her and goes to the kitchen counter.

-Warm milk with honey is a miracle to cure insomnias. What some?

Beckett nods and sits in front of Alexis.

-Alexis, I want to apologize-

-For what?

-I'm stealing your father a bit too much.

-I get it, I'm not five anymore. Right now, you need him more than I. And, he really cares about you.

-I know he's just a sweet man.

-There's…there's nothing going between you and-

-No, no. There would be a problem if there was? Because, I would never put myself between you and your father.

-Are you kidding! I know it may sound weird, but I think you can be the only woman who can make him... you know, thinking of getting married, once more, and having kids, that stuff.

-Really?

-Yeah. I think if you and my father get together, you'll be the last one, he won't let you go easily. Well, hope you can sleep better. Good night Kate.

-Good night Alexis.

_You can better I'll sleep much better. But, why doesn't he move? Is he scared that I don't reciprocate his feelings? Because, I'm a bit scared too. What if it doesn't happen like Alexis said? What if he does like Tom? Or does like Will? I don't want this to go wrong. I care too much about him, I love to work with him, I love to have him around, all the time. I love the way he drives me crazy, that way he cheers me up. I love him; I love everything about him, but, what if this doesn't work? Maybe this is a huge step we're not ready to take. This will be a big risk, won't be?_

She gets up and goes back to sleep, now, not sleeping because of these thoughts.

**Penultimate chapter, yes! I hope reviews more reviews on the last one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months later**

Every day she putted her feet on the bed, she asked stroking the belly: "When are you going to born, Johanna?" Today, she is going to bed and she has the answer; Beckett looks at the floor and sees water dripping down her legs.

-You had the whole day to born and you decided now would be the best time? That I'm alone!

She grabs the phone and dials the phone number that she already can dials with her eyes closed: Castle's number.

-Castle, I need your help.

-Yes, sure, what is it?

- The water's bag broke up.

-Ok, don't panic, I'm on my way, ok. Don't freak out, don't panic-

-You're the one who's panicking!

-Ok, I'm going. See you in…ten.

She had everything she would need ready, now she just needed him to appear. But, it was difficult. Forty minutes passed and she had some contractions.

-KATE? KATE! - He screams at the door, as he rang the bell and she hasn't appeared.

Kate almost drags on, clinging to the walls and finally opening him the door.

-Why did you take so long? – She asks as he grabs her in arms.

-NY traffic, it sucks! – He giggles a little.

-At the hospital-

-Ok, - Says a nurse. – You dilated 4.

-4, what? – Castle asks.

-Centimeters, of course.

Castle looks a bit impressed to Beckett.

-You had a daughter! Don't tell me you don't know anything!

-Correction: Meredith had Alexis! By the way, how much is it needed?

-7 to 10. – The nurse answers.

-Good! – He says, sarcastically. – How long it takes for she dilate…10?

-Six, seven hours!

-Oh my God!

The nurse leaves, laughing.

-Is it hurting? – He asks stroking her hair.

-Not right now.

-So, six hours, huh?

-Yep.

-I'm going to pee, so I can handle…six…hours!

-Seriously, you didn't know how long does it takes?

-Alexis born by cesarean section, so it was pretty fast… and, even so, I fell asleep sitting on a chair! Well, - He says getting up and kissing her on the forehead. – I was seriously about going to the bathroom. I'll be right back, promise.

He really kept his word and is back, holding her hand again.

-Is it hurting? – He asks again.

-When I'll have a contraction; I'll crush your hand!

-Like right now?

Beckett groans a little bit and bites her lower lip.

-Ok, you're strong! – He says moaning, too.

-Sorry!

During the next six hours, the nurses came in and out, and he told her how he expects Johanna to be like.

-Ok, we're going to change place. – Says a nurse pulling her bed. – Is he coming?

-If he wants… - She says looking at him. – I'm going to need you…

He nods and walks side by side, holding her hand.

-This is it. Ready? – Says the nurse.

-No. – Beckett whispers.

He rests his forehead on hers. Their lips rub, and he whispers against hers:

-Everything's going to be fine.

-Ok, I'm going to need you to push.

-I can't…

-Come on, you can do this. – He puts his arm over her belly and she grabs strongly both of his arms on the shoulders.

-I can't anymore… - She cries, sitting for a while, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

-Just a bit more.

-He whispers into her ear:

-Come on Kate, you can do it. Just a bit more.

He rests his forehead again on hers and they both are sweating, holding powerfully each other's hand. They stop for a second, they both smile, because Johanna cries.

-You did it! She's born. Look at her, so beautiful. – He says as the nurse puts Johanna on Beckett's arms.

Beckett rocks a bit the crying baby and Castle is a bit afraid on touching her. He passes his index finger her small cheek and kisses mother and daughter on the head.

-Hold her. – Beckett proposes.

He feels something grabbing his stomach as he heard her saying that. He grabs the baby girl slowly on his arms. She isn't bigger as his arm, but he prefers not to commit risks and holds her closer to his chest on both arms. A naughty tear drips down his face.

-Hi. Hi little girl.

As Beckett is asleep, he calls his mother and to the precinct. Montgomery, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito say they are on their way to there, so as his mother who promises she would take Alexis. A doctor enters on the room where he's sitting on a chair next to her, not releasing her hand.

-How are they?

-Great, both of them.

-Can you bring Johanna to here?

-I'll see what I can do.

Lanie and the doctor intersect when one leaves the room and the other is trying to get in.

-Hey big dad-

-Don't say that. – He says lowering the head.

-Well, I'm not saying any lie. How are they?

-Good. She's asleep and Johanna is at the nursery.

-Can we see the little girl?

-I think so, ask someone outside.

-Ok, we'll be right back. – Lanie says rubbing Castle's back.

-Hi dad, can we come in? – Alexis says peeking at the door.

-Sure, come here. – He gives her a big hug and sits her on his lap.

-Richard, how are you? – Martha asks kissing her son.

-I'm good. In fact, I couldn't be better.

-I'm going to see Johanna. – Alexis gets up and leaves, seeing her grandmother and her father needed to talk.

-You have to tell her, son. You won't be young forever. Are you waiting for her to find another man that will do like her ex-boyfriend done and you just be there to support her?

-No.

-Well, do something kiddo. I can tell you she loves you too.

-How do you?

-She has a special glow on the eyes when she's with you.

Castle cheers a bit more with his mother statement and gives a shy smile.

-Well, I got to go, I'll call Alexis. Tell her I was here, ok. Say I send her a kiss.

-I will.

-And tell her how you feel. Don't let it to be too late.

In a few minutes, Esposito knocks on the door:

-Come here bro. – As he is outside the room, he continues. – Well, we have to go to the station.

-Take good care of them Castle. – Montgomery says giving him a slap on the back.

-Appear around there buddy. – Ryan declares.

-I will.

That day, well now second day have been a rush. As he is entering to the room and thinking he will sit and close his eyes for a minute, a nurse enters and leaves Johanna.

-Well, at least, a good motive to keep me awake.

Johanna is asleep but he can't resist in grab her in arms. Beckett starts to awake but she doesn't opens the eyes because he starts to talk low, almost whispering to Johanna.

-Hi, you must to know who I am. That's right; I'm that annoying man who insisted in talking with you and telling you a bunch of stories. You know, you so cute when you're asleep. And you're just like your mom: gorgeous. I bet you have hers beautiful green eyes, and I hope you have a few or nothing of your father, because he deserves nothing. And you know why: because he's your father but not you dad. – At this time he is walking from one end to the other of the room. – I promise you a thing that will make your mom happy: I'll take you and her to the baseball games, to all of them. And you know what I'm going to do, sooner: I will tell her everything, I can't hold it anymore, I can't do this anymore-

He stops when she pretends to be awaking up.

-Hey, you're awake. Look who's here. – He says putting Johanna on her arms. –But now, I have to tell you something-

-I can't do this anymore, too.

They stare up on each other's eyes for a moment and he breaks all of that kissing her, on a desperate and urgent kiss, hungry and eager to release the suppressed feelings.

-I love you so much. – He says finally, taking a breath.

-I love you too. – And they smile to each other, kissing again.

-Now everything is fine.

-This is the best day in my life. – She says, unable to hide the smile, so as he.


End file.
